


Found Family

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Empire Reimagined [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, Leia Organa Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: Me doing more sketching because now that's a thing too. xDI have always loved to sketch and pencil is a favorite medium. It's been delightful to return to after quite a few years off. And these two wouldn't leave my head. Because they're some of my favorites.Enjoy!EDIT: I should add I’m putting this here in this series as it fits best but also because I’m writing the next story in this series. Coming soon! 😃
Relationships: Leia Organa & Firmus Piett
Series: Empire Reimagined [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747222
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> This relationship between Piett and Leia has been a slow build from the end of my very first story in this fandom (He Who Sheds His Blood With Me) and on through the one shots and then into other longer stories. I never expected or planned for it. It just happened.
> 
> I wrote the second one shot in Forging ahead, where an Admiral stumbled on a Rebel princess who was just DONE and because Piett is who he is, he couldn't leave her to struggle alone. 
> 
> And thus was born one of my favorite things in my little AU. 
> 
> Piett has a deep seated longing for family, for belonging, for being wanted, even by just one person. He got more than that, starting with Max Veers (and that bromance will always be my favorite) but he also got adopted by Skywalkers along the way. And he reciprocated.
> 
> Leia has had so much ripped from her---she and the Admiral share this grief. Unlike her brother, she can never have the relationship with Anakin that Luke does, because some things run too deep. And I loved having her discover that our slight Admiral with that indomitable will and kind heart, was precisely the man to step into that gap--one she didn't even know she needed.
> 
> So here is a little moment that sums them up perfectly in my head:  
> Their spot in a lounge on the Executor. Leia no doubt has spent the day (or days) being very diplomatic to various beings. Piett is of course making sure he is up to speed on all the details of his Lady and enjoying his tea. But he's also enjoying the fact that his princess is comfortable enough to take a nap on his shoulder. And she is secure enough with him to do so.  
> A small moment. A familiar one. A moment of trust and unconditional love.  
> The Admiral and his Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I may get brave enough to try and sketch Firmus and Max. We'll see. They are both very difficult. Maybe a Christmas break project, you never know! :)


End file.
